


Art: Don't Let Go

by mekare



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Episode: s01e11 The Wolf Inside, F/M, Fanart, Watercolors, feeeeeeels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: The moment just before it all went to hell.





	Art: Don't Let Go




End file.
